Craig Marigold
Craig Marigold is the fourth member in Team BLAC and partner of Jade Vuong. Craig is currently a Second Year attending Beacon Academy. Appearance Craig is of average height. He has pale blue eyes, and brunette hair with blonde strands mixed in. He wears glasses and often has headphones on his head or around his neck.' Personality Craig's behavior constantly fluctuates between a variety of emotions. Typically, he appears rather calm and quiet around a group. At times when excited, he tends to act rather "loopy" or childish, but this mostly occurs around his teammates. Craig Marigold is not quick to anger. Rather, it takes an enormous amount of effort to get him to snap, but that doesn't mean he isn't irritated nearly every step of the way. On certain occasions, he finds to doubt his abilities and strengths which puts him in a slightly cloudy mood, but he tries to keep this hidden when socializing with others. In combat, the Second Year tends to be defensive at first to analyze his opponents actions. After a few hits and observing what he can, he switches to offense. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * STAMINA – While strength isn’t his forte, his stamina makes up for it, allowing him to endure a lot before giving in. * WILL POWER - It’s his strongest attribute. Depending on the situation, even when put under pressure, he’ll rise to the occasion to finish the job. It’s almost like he becomes an entirely different person all together… * OBSERVATION - He’s very observant if you give him space. He can see some things others miss (ideas, object, etc.), but this happens more when he’s not involved much. * AGILITY – It doesn’t happen too often, but at times he’ll have quick reflexes and speed in combat. It moreover depends on the situation and the level of danger he’s in to easily predict if it’ll happen. Weaknesses * PRESSURE - Doesn’t handle group conversations well when put under pressure, and also has blocked thinking for solutions should time be against him. * LEADERSHIP - Isn’t much of a leader. * STRENGTH - He isn’t strong in the upper-body, making his hand to hand combat a difficult challenge. * CARELESS - He can be a “hazard to his own health,” meaning that he isn’t always careful/observant of his surroundings. This doesn’t apply much when he’s in combat. * COMMON SENSE - Sometimes… He just has those… moments… * GROUP SITUATIONS – On his own, he’s become more adaptive of figuring things out for himself, but in a group, it’s much more difficult for him. Weapon & Semblance Weapon ''Worlds Collide'' are two mechanical arm braces that cover his lover arms (elbow to wrist) that were constructed with an advanced alloy invented by renowned scientist and father, Dr. Daven Marigold. The alloy was created to help build stronger buildings, and so far cannot be dented/scratched. Each brace is powered with a small self-propelled generator and a high concentration of Cyan Dust. Upon swinging an arm out, a blade on both sides of the brace would spin out to connect in front, creating a 1.5' blade with a handle & trigger at the base. * Plasma Swords ''-'' Both braces create their own blade to be used for combat, each laced with Cyan Dust. The dust provides no physical attacks in combat, but is used for the "cannon" option. It is currently unknown if anything can damage the swords. * Plasma "Cannons" - Upon pulling the trigger attached to the handle, a surge of energy from the dust launches from both base edges of the blade. The two surges reach the tip of the sword and collide to fire a basketball-sized energy projectile. These projectiles can be damaging, but aren't very explosive. The Plasma Cannons are only accessible when his blades are active on his weapon. Semblance ''Electricity''' with some limitations. Upon using his semblance, Craig's hands emit neon-blue sparks. With these "electrified hands," his punches, chops, etc. will not only damage his opponents, but shock them as well. He has also learned to fire small surges of electricity in his feet as well when using kick-moves.'' During the use of his semblance, he cannot use his two swords. If he did, he would overheat his weapon from his hands constantly zapping the braces through the handles. '''His semblance is limited to hand-to-hand combat only.' Combat Record: * 'Wins:' > ''Shinoa Hitsugoyu, Valerie Locusta & Pebbles Pendeloque with Jade Voung * Draws: > Mavro Nerada, Roberto Mordio * Losses: > Jade Vuong (2), Ignis Crescere & Makoto Akane with Jade Vuong [] Current record stands at 2 Wins, 2 Draws, and 3 Losses. [] Strategy: Craig's strategy is '''observe', conserve, and strike.'' * OBSERVE - At first, trying to understand the opponent is crucial to him. With his low strength and caution, he prefers to learn about his opponent (weapon, semblance, strategy, behavior, etc.) * CONSERVE - With his stamina & endurance, Craig can risk taking a few hits even though he tries to avoid/retaliate to his opponent's attacks. This ties in with him observing his opponent's actions. Upon learning enough, he'll try to devise a plan. * STRIKE - Craig utilizes both his and his opponent's strengths to work against his foes. Category:Second Years Category:Team BLAC